


Body Say

by BaekdouxFest, cxmistry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, baeksoo!flex, plot #48
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmistry/pseuds/cxmistry
Summary: Após decretar que não precisa de seu melhor amigo para conseguir o que deseja, Baekhyun decide fazer tudo o que há de possível para provar a Kyungsoo que pode facilmente conquistar um de seus ex-colegas de classe - mesmo que significasse enfrentar uma intensa rotina por seu alvo.Baekhyun apenas não espera que seu corpo e mente mudem de alvo repentinamente, sem qualquer aviso prévio.





	Body Say

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá. Pois bem... Sabe-se lá quanto tempo demorei pra começar a escrever essa história, apesar de ter me apaixonado pelo plot de primeira. Queria ter tido mais tempo livre pra desenvolver, e quiçá depois do projeto eu venha a ter, mas até lá, espero que gostem de ler o que desenvolvi tanto quanto gostei de escrever cada palavrinha!!  
> E um agradecimento à Dulce, que fez a betagem da história (obrigada, dengo)!  
> É isto. Me deixem saber o que acharem!  
> (tt: @cxmistry)

Às vezes surgem pessoas que se encaixam tão sutilmente, mas de maneira tão precisa, que não restam dúvidas: são almas gêmeas. Sequer tratava o assunto com romantismo demasiado. Tratava-se da segurança que somente um olhar podia transpassar, decifrando palavras nunca ditas, encontrando sentimentos nunca revelados. Jamais se tratou de romantismo demasiado, não. Tratava-se bem mais de certo peso que amizades duradouras costumavam carregar, uma intimidade, um quê, que não se encontrava em amizades de meses, quiçá dias, mas ao olhar de perto, estas pareciam brilhar quando se falava sobre amigos de berço, amigos de jardim de infância, amigos de anos.

Por isso, e por motivos que levariam seus pensamentos por um caminho mais melancólico do que deveria, Kyungsoo nunca botava fé nas birras de seu amigo, o qual vira perder os dentes desde a forma mais comum às mais peculiares – o Do chegou a arrancar alguns, sem real intenção. Há coisas que, depois de um período, simplesmente não acontecem, ou não mudam, e àquela altura, velhos demais para sequer se recordarem de como ou quando se conheceram sem que seus pais recitassem a história, como um conto de fadas, não acreditava que ele e Baekhyun pudessem se afastar um dia.

Não importava o quão grande a briga era, ou suas motivações. Nunca viriam a ferir um ao outro, tampouco carregariam rancor de suas breves discussões.

Portanto, Kyungsoo decidiu não erguer seus olhos de sua apostila ao que o Byun arremessou seu próprio celular recém-comprado sobre a mesa do refeitório, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

— Que merda é essa, Do?

A carranca de Baekhyun não dizia muito, então, apesar de visualizar bem a última foto publicada em seu  _ Instagram _ , ainda não compreendia o que o amigo queria dizer. Sabia bem o que havia publicado em sua conta, oras. Afinal,  _ ele _ havia editado a imagem e pensado bem quanto à legenda que deveria pôr.

—  _ Encontrando um velho amigo...  _ – sua leitura agressiva em nada se assemelhava ao que havia na legenda criada por Kyungsoo, mas permaneceu a ouvi-lo calmamente, em seu mais profundo silêncio. — Desde quando vocês eram amigos? Nunca sequer foram da mesma classe!

— Mas agora somos – simplista, bateu o martelo. — Frequentamos a mesma academia, no mesmo horário, e não tem como evitar o cara, mesmo se eu quisesse. Além do que, ele foi  _ bem _ legal comigo. Pensei que fosse mais fácil cortar toda a interação no primeiro dia. Relaxa. Daqui a pouco ele se esquece de que estou lá.

O aparelho sobre a mesa vibrou, e Baekhyun tratou de devolvê-lo ao seu bolso, mantendo a carranca no rosto enquanto puxava uma das cadeiras, juntando-se ao amigo.

— Não precisa ficar chateado, vai. Não estou trocando você, por mais que se recuse a me fazer companhia na academia. – Revirando seus olhos, arrumava a papelada espalhada pela mesa, torcendo para não ter sujado suas folhas com o café puro e escaldante que, por pouco, não transbordava de sua caneca de  _ Star Wars _ (presente de Baekhyun, como era de se esperar).

— Hum... O quê? – O ouviu pigarrear, e sabia que não podia ignorá-lo sem que terminasse se sentindo extremamente incomodado. Por fim, Kyungsoo olhou em seus olhos; olhos estreitos, olhos escuros. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, tão confuso quanto o Byun parecia. — Não estou com ciúmes de você, criatura. Enfim, quando foi que o Park se tornou tão...  _ gostoso? _ – Sacando o celular outra vez, fitou seriamente a página ainda aberta. Nitidamente ignorava a presença de Kyungsoo na foto, mas não se sentiu ofendido. Apenas acenou negativamente, imaginando onde o assunto pararia, e permitiu que Baekhyun explicitasse o que há de mais sincero para ser dito em momentos de claro desejo como aquele: — Porra.

Ele queria Park Chanyeol. Assim, tão rápido quanto escolher uma peça de roupa, um sabor de sorvete, ele estava decidido – e aquela não era uma boa notícia para se receber, chutando sua porta, em uma manhã de terça-feira; prestes a gritar aos sete ventos, expressivo como somente o Byun, caso o amigo não o entendesse bem.

— Você podia marcar algo com ele, sabe, agora que se tornaram amiguinhos, e me convidar – parecendo radiante, até, ele propôs, como se fizesse um favor ao Do surgindo com a (péssima) ideia. — O que me diz?

Desviou os olhos. Anos de convivência bastaram para que ambos compreendessem que Baekhyun podia ser incrivelmente convincente, e que Kyungsoo não era o melhor em resistir aos pedidos. O típico “o que ele não pedia chorando que Kyungsoo fazia sorrindo” era verídico em cada fio de cabelo dos dois, e isso apenas o fez construir resistência para que, finalmente, aprendesse a dizer não ao mais velho.

Agora, apesar da lábia de Baekhyun, dos olhos brilhantes que ora piscavam em sua direção, Kyungsoo se tornara tão cabeça-dura quanto alguém poderia ser.

— Que não. Manda um  _ direct  _ pra ele, não sei. Seria forçar muita intimidade com o Park, então não... – Mirando os adornos da caneca, ele disse, direto, seus olhos se levantando ao Byun, aparentando cansaço, ainda que não sentisse a exaustão.

Ele tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, afirmando que, entre os dois, apenas um conseguiria o que queria (e o Do podia dizer isso apenas pela forma como o amigo o observava). — Sabe que deu seu primeiro beijo porque  _ eu _ te ajudei, certo? – Típico de Baekhyun, também, sempre lembrá-lo de tal infelicidade. — Não vai mesmo dar um empurrãozinho? Ao menos descubra se ele é gay, ou se pelo menos tem algum interesse em homens. Qualquer coisinha, Soo.

Mantiveram olhos nos olhos por um longo minuto – o que mais se assemelhava a uma eternidade. Erguiam as sobrancelhas, moviam seus lábios, os umedeciam, e demonstravam impaciência; tão ridiculamente parecidos que, nem mesmo se quisessem, simulariam algo tão perfeito.

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a desistir. Não iria implorar, não mesmo.

— Que seja. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

Mas sob o toque do sinal, ciente de que sua primeira aula seria com Kyungsoo, uma das únicas cadeiras que compartilhavam desde o início do inferno universitário, cruzou os braços, o seguindo até a sala de aula. — Trouxe o simulado de Dietética III? Aquela mulher ainda vai arrancar o meu couro com tantos exercícios, tenho certeza.

Quando Kyungsoo decidiu que estudaria Gastronomia pelos anos seguintes de faculdade, não recebeu uma única reação surpresa. Sabia que não haveria problema algum se optasse por outro curso, apesar de seus pais trabalharem com confeitaria desde antes de seu nascimento. Contudo, havia um gostinho de sucesso em saber que os orgulhava ao pretender seguir seus passos, assumir a padaria e confeitaria que, com muito esforço, construíram e tornaram conhecida pela qualidade. Sendo assim, se conformava com a escolha que havia tomado, beirando o fim do curso e sentindo-se pronto para assumir as responsabilidades que havia sugado para si.

Baekhyun não podia dizer o mesmo, porém. Sabe-se lá como, de repente, o jovem parecia saber que Nutrição era o curso para si. E por mais aleatório que fosse acordar um dia e perceber que suas notas se encaixavam nas vagas disponibilizadas para o curso, o Byun parecia se interessar pelo conteúdo. Às vezes, até ajudava Kyungsoo em matérias que apenas ele entendia, provando realmente frequentar as aulas e que isso não era em vão.

Não se falavam muito durante a aula de Dietética III. Ambos bem sabiam que aquela professora não ia com a cara do Byun, fosse por ele dormir em suas primeiras aulas, tão profundamente que babava sobre seu caderno e, ora roncava audivelmente, ou por sempre entregar suas atividades atrasado. Portanto, após assinar a lista de presença, o Byun se foi – e Kyungsoo tão pouco percebeu se antes ou depois da aula, de fato, chegar ao fim.

Não voltou a vê-lo até o término das aulas vespertinas.

Honestamente, se sentia tão exausto no fim das tardes que nada parecia motivá-lo o bastante para frequentar suas aulas de Pilates. No entanto, sabia que o estresse o mataria aos poucos se faltasse à aula. Pensava igualmente no material de seu projeto de pesquisa, que apenas o aguardava chegar em casa, para que ao menos tentasse concluir sua base e roteiro de apresentação.

O Byun ainda estava emburrado quando se despediram, então apenas prometeu mandar uma mensagem assim que chegasse da academia, e seguiu seu caminho até o ponto de ônibus – e como detestava pegar ônibus em horário de pico, por Deus. Duvidava bastante que alguém gostasse, na verdade. Em dias que seu humor estava dentro do aceitável, descia um ponto antes e andava até sua academia, se forçando a acreditar que era para aquecer o corpo antes da aula e não apenas para se livrar de todo aquele aperto dentro da lotação.

Era uma academia pequena, de bairro. O que o surpreendia, então, era ter levado tantos meses para encontrar algum ex-colega de classe. Mas compreendia não tê-lo feito, pois, por ser uma academia não tão conhecida, seu maior público a procurava pelas piscinas climatizadas ou pelas aulas de ginástica aeróbica. Não havia um  _ personal trainer _ , ou alguma dessas merdas mais procuradas, então poucos homens iam para malhar, muito menos para o Pilates, e às vezes isso fazia Kyungsoo se sentir meio solitário durante as aulas, por mais que não pretendesse interagir com qualquer homem que se juntasse a ele – veja por Chanyeol, que, assim que o viu passar pela entrada da academia, tentou convencê-lo a revezar os aparelhos com ele.

Malhar não era sua coisa, então recusou educadamente.

Precisou trocou de roupa mais rápido que o normal, atrasado para o início da aula. Havia tanto em mente, tantos prazos e coisas que deviam ser feitas, que se sentia prestes a explodir. Frequentar as aulas de Pilates partira justamente de todo o estresse que sua pesquisa vinha trazendo. Mesmo apenas se alongando, sentado sobre um dos colchonetes de tom forte, alaranjado, já sentia certa diferença, como se bastasse para que seu corpo relaxasse.

Seu professor não estava muito familiarizado com a aparelhagem de som, mas outros alunos não hesitavam em ajudá-lo. Gostava dele, mas preferia a antiga professora, que parecia tão jovem quanto Kyungsoo, mas que decidira não retornar após sua licença maternidade.

Não prestava atenção na discussão quanto à música que deveriam pôr, entre outras coisas irrelevantes, quando o professor acenou através da janela de vidro para que alguém entrasse. Kyungsoo realmente não prestava atenção, mas isso não lhe impediu de olhar pelo espelho e tentar identificar quem empurrava a pesada porta da sala de ginástica; tentar conter sua curiosidade era árduo.

— Alunas, e aluno... – disposto a lembrá-lo de que Kyungsoo era o único homem da classe, chamou a atenção do grupo. Tentou enxergar, mas as mulheres que o cercavam não permitiam que o Do visse um fio de cabelo sequer de quem acabara de chegar. — Temos um novo companheiro pras aulas das sete. Ele não irá participar hoje, apenas assistir, mas deem boas vindas a Baekhyun. Viu, Do? Não estará mais sozinho!

A animação do professor o entupiu de ira.

Em seu jeans e camiseta do AC/DC – Baekhyun nem mesmo gostava tanto assim da banda! (mas não podia negar que a peça o vestia bem) – o rostinho angelical escondia as piores intenções que tinha para estar ali, presente. Sentado ao lado da caixa de som, assistindo os movimentos de Kyungsoo em seus shorts largos e camisa curta, escolhendo uma das mais envelhecidas para o uso na academia, fazia apenas deixá-lo mais desconfortável, dividido entre quebrar seu pescoço ou simplesmente se distrair e ignorar o fato de, pela primeira vez em anos, Baekhyun entrar em uma academia – e sua motivação sequer era acompanhar o amigo, e não faltara pedidos para que o Byun se juntasse a ele.

Devia considerar aquilo traição?

— Aula no mesmo horário amanhã, meninas – o professor diminuiu o volume do som, acenando para Baekhyun — e meninos, agora. Espero que apareça às sete. Vai se adaptar fácil ao Pilates.

Tentou, então, deixar a sala antes que Baekhyun pudesse fugir do professor, mas não conseguiu. Antes mesmo que percebesse, os bonitos dedos do Byun cobriam seu pulso, o puxando para que não o ignorasse como pretendia.

— Não acredito que está fugindo, cara.

— Era você me ignorando pela manhã, Byun.

Teria uma síncope.

— Você é inacreditável – ao redor, algumas pessoas finalmente se davam conta de que os dois se conheciam. Revirando os olhos, tentava conter o tom de voz, para que não acabassem por discutir abertamente no meio do corredor da saída. — O que pensa que tá fazendo aqui?

— Sabe que não vou desistir tão fácil, a menos que queira dizer que está interessado no Park. Se não for o caso, eu vou conseguir o que quero – ou ao menos tentaria (ele completaria, até, se não estivesse tão compenetrado em convencê-lo de que teria Chanyeol em sua cama, sem sua ajuda).

Ele riu.

Não ficaria para escutar tamanho absurdo; se resolveriam quando o Byun acalmasse os ânimos e deixasse de pensar com a cabeça de baixo – se o fizesse, em algum momento.

— Boa sorte, então. Espero que se divirta malhando com ele.

◕

Na tarde seguinte, eles não se esbarraram na faculdade. Ainda que o Do não se atrasasse, não viria a encontrar o amigo em sala de aula até o fim da semana, e até que a próxima semana se iniciasse. E apesar de seu desejo de ir diretamente para casa, extremamente tenso com a ideia de chegar à academia e, claro, encontrá-lo, fez seu caminho diretamente ao prédio, trocando sua roupa às pressas e acenando de longe para o Park, que já suava intensamente sobre a cadeira extensora.

Devia admitir, agora, que desconcertante como ser observado por Baekhyun era ter de acompanhar seus movimentos por quase quarenta minutos, assistindo o mais velho carregando as bolas de ginástica, leves e coloridas, e se debruçando sobre qualquer uma delas. Estava certo de que ele aprendia bem mais rápido que o Do, definitivamente, mas não significava que este se esquecera do porquê de sua presença.

Ele sabia que Baekhyun era bonito, e extremamente sexual, levando-se em consideração todas as conversas que trocaram e experiências que bem sabia que o amigo havia tido. Não era surpresa que atraísse tantos olhares, que algumas mulheres de sua classe se perdessem na visão que possuíam pelo espelho; não surpreendia, pois não eram as únicas – e se um dia Do vira isso como um problema, deixara de ver há mais tempo que podia se lembrar.

O problema era Chanyeol, no momento – sua presença e as chances de este estar igualmente interessado no Byun. Não queria que o amigo se machucasse, apesar de saber que, se houvesse chances de um dos conhecidos saírem feridos, este alguém não seria Baekhyun; imponente e forte demais para o próprio bem, até.

— Cansou da infantilidade, Byun? – Tirou satisfações, no entanto, e apenas pudera se arrepender dos dizeres após receber dos mais afiados o pior olhar, não fora a melhor forma de abordá-lo. Podia vê-lo admirar Chanyeol trabalhando com os pesos, quase babando pela imagem que poderia ser considerada uma visão e tanto.

Sua resposta, porém, soou tons mais rudes que o normal. — Acha pouco que esteja puto por não ter me ajudado com o Park? Quando foi que te pedi ajuda com isso, cara? Se eu realmente fui até você e disse algo é porque estou interessado.  _ Realmente _ interessado.

Novamente, usava a camiseta do AC/DC. Recordava-se de tê-lo visto a usando em algumas festas do colegial, certamente há mais de quatro anos atrás, e nunca se forçara a perguntar qual era a do valor da camisa, envelhecida e amarrotada, que surgia em seu corpo em seus momentos mais ranzinzas.

— Não é como se estivesse apaixonado por ele. Relaxa. Não sei o porquê desse exagero se é apenas sexo.

Nunca a camiseta combinou tanto com a careta azeda que pintava o rosto do Byun; suspirando e acenando negativamente, como se o amigo não pudesse ter-lhe dito algo pior.

— Apenas sexo. Porque é disso que eu vivo, certo? Fotossíntese e sexo – zombou, então, agarrando sua garrafa térmica, companheira de todas as horas, pronto para seguir seu caminho até Chanyeol. Não pôde deixar de se arrepender do que havia dito. — Sem chances de gostar de verdade de um cara. Obrigado mesmo, Do.

Eles não voltaram a se comunicar pelo restante da semana.

A única vez que passaram mais que dois dias sem se falarem, e sua memória poderia vir a falhar, visto que havia bem mais tempo que seu cérebro conseguia registrar, eram pequenos demais para que suportassem todo o tempo sem falarem sobre séries e programas que planejavam maratonar. No sexto dia da greve de silêncio, sentindo falta de sua presença nos jantares de sexta – Kyungsoo se comprometera a levar sempre uma sobremesa à casa dos Byun, algo que ele gostasse de cozinhar (compromisso este que fazia com que os Byun insistissem o tempo inteiro para que o filho fizesse algo a respeito do clima estranho entre eles) – e sentindo falta de saírem aos domingos para o cinema, assistindo o que estivesse em cartaz e esquecendo-se da vida corrida de universitários que levavam, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a ceder.

Na terça-feira seguinte, durante a aula de Dietética III, tentou ser sutil ao perguntar se o amigo poderia ajudá-lo com algumas questões. Não estava sendo completamente dissimulado, porém. Precisava de seu empurrão para atingir sua capacidade máxima em sala de aula, que já não era grandes coisas, péssimo em qualquer uma das matérias daquela professora.

Estava pisando em ovos com Kyungsoo, então escutava silenciosa e atentamente sua explicação, perguntando-se quando e se surgiria um momento apropriado para indagá-lo se finalmente estava tudo bem, se estavam de volta ao que eram antes. E se fosse levar em consideração o olhar que recebera do amigo na noite anterior, o analisando com certa minúcia, parando os olhos em Chanyeol por mais tempo que de fato podia ser considerado necessário, saberia que não estavam no mesmo pé – ainda.

A parte mais incômoda de não estar de bem com ele, além de ter que resistir à vontade de recostar ao seu ombro e apreciar seu perfume amadeirado, quase falhando na missão de ignorá-lo, era precisar fingir desconhecer os motivos que levavam Kyungsoo a não dirigir-lhe a palavra durante todos aqueles últimos dias; como se não fossem íntimos o bastante para capturar em meio ao silêncio o que havia de errado.

Kyungsoo estava com ciúmes; ciúmes a cada vez que o admirava atravessar a academia, percebendo que talvez houvesse recíproca na dinâmica entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol; ciúmes ao perceber que o tempo que passavam juntos, treinando, era bem maior que Baekhyun se daria ao trabalho de oferecer ao amigo quando se tratava de seu físico, das horas que poderiam perder treinando juntos (ambos a contragosto).

No fim do dia, enxergava bem os sinais e sequer considerava um problema que Kyungsoo se sentisse sexualmente atraído por ele; quiçá o amigo pensasse ser sutil quanto àquilo, mas há muito Baekhyun sabia que não se tratava somente de amizade para ele – e, se fosse honesto, lhe diria que havia se acostumado com os fatos, apesar de nem sempre ser agradável sentir como se estivesse o dispensando por nunca enxergá-lo como uma opção.

Não podia forçar-se a algo que não sentia.

Até se juntar à classe de Pilates – e, por Deus, se pudesse, voltaria no tempo e se impediria de fazer a grande besteira de se matricular na academia por conta de uma birra infantil (sim, Kyungsoo estava certo, ele estava errado, podia lidar com isso).

Aprender a tratá-lo com cautela, para que este nunca pensasse em avançar para áreas que não a pura amizade que nutriam, foi algo que o tempo lhe ensinou, mas não se preparou para lidar com os olhares que trocavam através do largo espelho da sala de ginástica. E ser ignorado não era de grande ajuda. Sentia algo se remexer em seu âmago a cada vez que percebia seus olhos o mirando, mesmo que, ao fim das aulas, não importando o quanto precisasse se segurar para isso, Kyungsoo se dirigisse ao vestiário, sozinho, e ele se voltava ao Park, tampouco se dando ao luxo de virar e olhá-lo uma última vez.

Era o tipo de sensação que não se podia sufocar, principalmente o Byun, que não sabia como esconder segredos do amigo – e era ridículo ser ele, agora, a precisar mascarar o que vinha sentindo; se controlando para não abordá-lo sobre as roupas folgadas, como a bermuda verde-musgo que usava naquela noite, que marcava o bastante para que ele, que evitava os pensamentos sobre o amigo, não pudesse focar em outra coisa; franzindo o cenho a cada vez que este chegava dentro de uma peça que não fosse branca ou preta, como o restante de seu guarda-roupa.

Pelo visto, não eram apenas sentimentos que Kyungsoo tinha que esconder do amigo (e não o culpava, já que pedia por suas peças com a promessa de devolvê-las, mas se esquecia completamente de fazê-lo).

E, àquele ponto, onde Chanyeol já havia o dispensado – é, não precisou de muito para perceber o que o Byun esperava durante aqueles treinos, cortando suas asas com a sutil justificativa de não gostar de homens (e ao menos não havia dito não gostar  _ dele _ , em específico). Seguiam como algo próximo de amigos, visto que ele não havia se ofendido com o interesse do outro, e, como bônus, mantinha a fachada para que o Do não notasse que ele havia se fodido na tentativa de esfregar na cara do amigo que podia se virar sozinho, fazendo tudo o que não deveria até que provasse seu ponto.

Isso significava, também, que o Byun não estava transando com o Park, ou com qualquer uma das fodas casuais que costumava manter em seus contatos, como um catálogo de revistas; significava sentir-se sendo castigado por ter de alongar seu corpo dolorido, toda noite, com a visão de Kyungsoo fazendo o mesmo, o que consumia toda a coragem que poderia levá-lo a cancelar sua matrícula no local quando apenas se dera conta do quão gostoso era o Do, como ele podia ser exatamente o seu tipo, mesmo que se recusasse a dizê-lo em voz alta até o momento em que... fosse necessário.

Não sabia ao certo o que era  _ necessário _ – talvez em uma conversa de bar, quando os nervos estivessem aflorados o bastante para dizer as besteiras cotidianas e, entre algumas palavras, deixar escapar que daria tudo para comer o rabo delineado em suas calças; talvez em alguma das noites que tiravam para dormir na casa um do outro, se enfiando sob os cobertores do amigo e sendo prático, não teórico, ao explicar que sentia a mesma atração, que não havia nada mais sincero e recíproco que seu pau duro ao pensar naquele corpo.

Naquela noite, Baekhyun não pôde evitar que seus pés o levassem ao vestiário, sem se importar se Chanyeol estranharia sua ausência no revezamento diário dos aparelhos. E com o vestiário vazio, sendo eles os dois únicos homens a frequentarem o segundo piso da academia durante as aulas de Pilates, e por aquela ser a última aula da noite no andar de ginástica aeróbica, sentiu-se seguro para abordar o amigo sem interrupções.

Pensou em chamá-lo antes de adentrar, e podia justificar que não o fizera porque queria surpreendê-lo, apenas, mas o Byun era ardiloso. Imaginava a cena que podia encontrar e torcia para que esta acabasse por se concretizar enquanto invadia o cômodo em silêncio, notando a incômoda falta de ruídos do chuveiro, sem ouvir a água gélida contra seus azulejos monocromáticos. Havia somente silêncio e Kyungsoo, que se encontrava distraído com seus pensamentos.

Devia dizer que havia tempo que não o via com tão pouca roupa. Seus membros não costumavam ser tão pálidos. Talvez porque, antes, costumavam passar horas sob o sol, fazendo companhia um para o outro dentro da piscina de sua casa tão logo os Byun se mudaram para uma quadra de distância. Kyungsoo não mais tinha que convencer os pais a dirigirem até a casa do amigo, ou dormir fora para não ter que incomodá-los com as caronas fora de hora. Passou a morar junto aos Byun, praticamente, e Baekhyun teve dias felizes demais para que não precisasse controlar um sorriso sincero naquele instante.

A questão era o quão mais pálido o Do parecia conforme os olhos corriam por seu corpo, e estar perdido em admirá-lo, em longos e silenciosos suspiros, admirando os músculos, as costas nuas e nitidamente firmes conforme arqueava, desfazendo-se da toalha que ainda jazia sobre os ombros, admirando a bunda pálida, nua, mas que trazia à tona seu desejo de espalmá-la, farta, e afundar seu rosto nela.

Mas antes, precisava ser racional para com o único que o conhecia mais que a si mesmo.

Pigarreou, sem saber ao certo por onde começar. Kyungsoo podia ser muito bom com palavras enquanto Baekhyun era apenas conhecido por muito falar e nada dizer.

— O que veio fazer aqui? – Em tom baixo, tentava vestir as roupas enquanto encarava o rosto sério do Byun, os olhos um tanto amuados e o cenho franzido. — Seu treinador está ocupado demais pra você?

Não costumava se sentir tão ansioso, mas o olhar de Kyungsoo se saía bem em sua função de pressioná-lo e, àquele ponto, de fazê-lo ser o vilão da história, mesmo se ambos estivessem ligeiramente errados por não conversarem sobre o que deveriam.

— Não é com ele que eu quero conversar.

— Ele te dispensou, não foi?

Se antes o silêncio os cercava, agora podia se ouvir as gotas que caíam de qualquer um dos chuveiros às suas costas. Podia ouvir, talvez, as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, descontroladas, estudando a ideia de atravessar seu peito, tamanha era a ansiedade pelo fim do diálogo e a resolução de seus problemas.

Ficava nervoso diante da seriedade de Kyungsoo.

— Tá. Ele me dispensou. E não é por isso que estou aqui... – Entre um suspiro e outro, percebeu que o amigo esperava mesmo que desse fim à sentença; os braços cruzados, a carranca sem falhas em deixá-lo engolindo a seco, tenso, as roupas dobradas sobre o banco de madeira mal posicionado entre os armários. — Pensei que pudéssemos resolver o que aconteceu. Meus pais perguntaram se podemos recompensar hoje o jantar da última sexta, já que você... não apareceu – pigarreou, sendo tentado pela cogitação de desistir de continuar a dizer algo. — Minha mãe pode fazer algo mais leve por causa da academia e, se quiser, pode dormir por lá, e... Por que você tá rindo?

Baekhyun não gostava que zombassem dele, como qualquer outra pessoa. Mas havia algo no sorriso de canto, um tanto melancólico, que não devia parecer tão bonito aos seus olhos. O fazia sentir-se culpado, como se seu erro fosse muito maior que simplesmente enfrentar o Do, ignorando quaisquer conselhos que este tivesse se dedicado a dar-lhe.

— Porque é uma merda que tenha vindo somente agora, quando o cara não demonstrou interesse por você.

— Eu não vim por isso – aproximava-se pouco a pouco, testando o terreno, cauteloso para que o amigo não se sentisse desconfortável sob sua presença.

Ao menos antes, irritadiço, sequer imaginava estar lhe machucando.

— E por que você veio até aqui, de repente, soando arrependido e arredio pra cima de mim, pensando duas vezes antes de dizer qualquer palavra? – Ele sabia estar errado, então sequer buscou por uma desculpa plausível para sua ida até ali. — Algum motivo você deve ter, se não for apenas Chanyeol e sua heterossexualidade.

— Eu senti sua falta, cara. – Lhe interrompeu, uma de suas mãos se apoiando no armário, próximo o bastante para vê-lo se sobressaltar com o som abafado que provocou; próximo o bastante para ver cada gota que ainda escorria de seu curto e úmido cabelo, sempre aparado, seguindo curso por sua nuca, roubando alguns segundos de sua atenção antes de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, algo que não fazia há bons dias. — Isso não basta? Nós sempre fizemos tudo juntos! Mal consegui dormir na última semana porque é  _ você _ quem me lembra de pôr o celular pra despertar todas as noites. Ir pra aula sem antes encontrar você no ponto de ônibus é um porre, uma merda, e...

Sua indignação não foi adiante. Não por não ter argumentos para sustentar longos minutos de discussão, ainda que seu intuito fosse dar fim a estas, mas porque as mãos de Kyungsoo em seus cabelos rubros e macios bastaram para silenciá-lo antes mesmo da síncope resultada de suas bocas se encontrando; rude, bruto, tão repentino que seu cérebro não permitiu que abandonasse os contínuos pensamentos para sentir o gosto dos lábios.

Sua mente não permitiu que se concentrasse, de maneira alguma, até recordar-se que estavam a sós, sem o professor para interrompê-los ou qualquer outro aluno que pudesse vir a usar o banheiro – e, como se para evitar o risco de precisar pausar sua conversa (não imaginava ter que ocupar a boca de outra forma ao adentrar), havia apoiado um dos bancos de madeira à porta, então ao menos ouviriam se alguém viesse a empurrá-la; pura precaução.

Ninguém podia ouvi-los, ou vê-los, ou ligava para os dois como os dois ligavam um para o outro – e quaisquer indagações sobre onde se enfiaram pelos minutos que seguiram a aula podia ser justificada com verdades: Baekhyun precisava resolver-se com o melhor amigo, aquele que o pressionava contra o armário e segurava seu pescoço como se o Byun planejasse fugir a qualquer instante.

Deixou-se ser beijado, então, tão relaxado entre seus braços que tampouco parecia estar retesado e preocupado minutos antes. Perdera a conta de quantas bocas havia beijado ao longo de sua adolescência e vida adulta, e não seria hipócrita a ponto de dizer, tão rápido, que ele tinha a melhor boca que havia experimentado em todos aqueles anos, mas não significava que o Do não tinha uma boca incrível, descendo por seu pescoço e o deixando eriçado sem precisar de tanto.

Deixou-se ser beijado por toda a pele exposta, não mais apoiando os finos dedos aos ombros de Kyungsoo, mas o motivando a continuar o percurso pelo restante de seu corpo; empurrando seu rosto mais para baixo e esquecendo-se de todos os elogios que poderia fazer àquela boca, que, a cada beijo trocado, parecia mais inchada – e sentir a boca do amigo contra a sua nunca soou como uma possibilidade tão gostosa quanto ao prová-la até cansar; até o lábio inferior latejar entre os dele, sendo sugando para dentro de sua boca e mordiscado até que Baekhyun sentisse que não conseguiria seguir em frente sem que cortasse seus beijos para gemer abertamente.

E isso se concretizou de imediato ao sentir as mãos do Do se enfiando entre seus corpos, os dedos meio gélidos pelo banho, mas o toque quente, quase experiente, a ponto de fazer sua pele arder sob o dedilhar que seguia até sua calça. Queria dar a atenção que Kyungsoo merecia, continuando a beijá-lo como se não estivesse entorpecido por sua simples presença, como se pudesse se concentrar em algo além da força com a qual Kyungsoo segurava em seu pau, ainda flácido, apenas o sentindo endurecer entre seus dedos, com seu fino moletom ainda o mantendo direto como uma simples possibilidade.

Pela intensidade dos beijos trocados, era de se esperar que, ainda que somente se dedicasse a pensar em Kyungsoo e seu corpo contra o dele, logo estivesse duro; a ereção pesando entre os dedos antes que o Do sequer pensasse em movê-los, satisfeito em continuar a sentir as guinadas de seu pau, necessitado de algo, contra a palma de sua mão; satisfeito com cada veia ressaltada de seu braço, com o modo que ele logo tratou de trincar os dentes, tudo porque sua ereção doía tamanha era a espera por mais.

Tudo se dava justamente ao amigo, que o espiava silenciosa e traiçoeiramente, quase como se soubesse ser o único a poder resolver seu problema. Àquele ponto, sendo o causador de tamanha excitação – não lhe daria o que queria simplesmente porque o mais velho pensava precisar de mais.

O próprio Byun sabia disso. Não merecia grandes agrados após a longa semana que tiveram, mantendo distância um do outro por causa de suas péssimas escolhas.

— Não estou desculpando você, entendido? – Sem fôlego ou rumo, quase sussurrava, seus olhos perdendo completamente o foco ao que abaixou as calças largas de Baekhyun, umedecendo os lábios ao correr os olhos por sua ereção latente, pingando contra seus dedos. Naquele instante, até resistiu à vontade de levá-lo à sua boca, como se ainda houvesse chances de assustar o amigo com seus atos. — Ainda tem que trabalhar pra conseguir meu perdão.

Como se o Byun pudesse resistir a ele, com sua boca aflita buscando pela de Kyungsoo a cada vez que este se afastava.

Sequer hesitava quanto ao que acontecia entre eles.

— O que você quiser.

Sem toda a timidez típica, massageava suas bolas com os dedos ligeiros, exercendo tamanha pressão que forçava o Byun a fechar suas pernas ao redor do pulso do amigo, que ainda permanecia parado e admirando sua fisionomia. Em outras circunstâncias, permitiria que Kyungsoo apenas assistisse seu sofrimento por mais um tempo, porém tudo girou ao seu redor quando sentiu o polegar pressionando sua glande, tão repentino quanto tudo o que vinha acontecendo dentro do vestiário, o esfregando tão devagar, tão gostoso, que seu pau se movia com aquele mínimo estímulo, com guinadas que não só faziam Baekhyun tremer dos pés à cabeça, mas Kyungsoo, com seu ego flutuando sobre os dois, também.

Jurava tentar gemer baixinho, sua voz grave se tornando cada vez mais estridente ao que tentava sufocá-la, mas conter suas reações não mais pareceu possível quando Kyungsoo juntou suas ereções, com sua mão tão apertada ao redor de ambas que Baekhyun apenas fechou seus olhos, se entregando ao que quer que o Do preparasse para ele; o rosto recostado ao ombro do amigo, respirando fundo contra seu pescoço, deliciando-se com seu cheiro e sendo ousado o bastante para desejar lamber sua pele branca e macia e, sem pensar muito, fazê-lo.

Levara suas mãos à sua bunda desnuda, empurrando seu firme e largo corpo para entre suas pernas, ora o apertando pelas dobras que nunca pareceram motivo de timidez para Kyungsoo – adorava como seu corpo lhe permitia apertar e mordiscar e, principalmente, o fato de este parecer tão orgulhoso quanto às suas medidas distintas das impostas pela sociedade em que viviam. E, de todas as formas, Baekhyun tentava abrigá-lo juntinho de si, mesmo que já tivesse tudo o que precisasse com suas glandes se esfregando, a cabeça do seu pau, tão larga e rubra, os mantendo úmidos o suficiente para mover seu punho com agilidade, por toda a pré-porra que gotejava desta.

Por Deus, o repuxar em seu âmago não podia se dar somente pela sensação anestesiante de deixar-se cair os olhos para entre seus corpos e quase morrer com a visão de sua glande sendo massacrada contra a do outro, ambas apertadas e babando entre seus abdomens, sentindo a necessidade e sensibilidade denunciarem que tão logo estaria gozando.

Precisava culpar alguém por sua falta de autocontrole e enxergou em Kyungsoo o alvo ideal, o culpando pela intimidade que tinham, que o levava a fazer coisas como esfregar-se contra seu peitoral, como se pudesse tirar disso algum estímulo contra os mamilos negligenciados, ou levar seus dedos secos para o espaço entre suas nádegas, apenas os esfregando, mas sendo suficiente para que o Do se sobressaltasse contra o mais velho.

Queria fazer algo mais, algo além de simplesmente deixá-lo fazer todo o trabalho e, no final, gozar sem ter-lhe dado algo para se recordar, mas grudando suas bocas outra vez, Kyungsoo parecia mais aflito, mais ansioso, o que fez o Byun presumir que este não se encontrava mais tão controlado quanto antes, segurando nos quadris do ruivo e recostando suas testas, tentando manter os lábios juntos pelo máximo de tempo antes de gemer entre suspiros contra sua boca.

E se não fosse o forte aperto de sua mão em sua ereção, movendo-a para cima e baixo, revelando o prepúcio sensível, assim como as gotas de pré-porra que escorriam por este, teria gozado com a visão de Do e seus olhos semicerrados, o cenho franzido como se segurasse a duras pontas a crescente sensação de euforia que corria por sua espinha.

Para o seu azar, era Kyungsoo quem os apoiava contra o armário, e este não mais parecia ter estabilidade para sustentá-los, fazendo com que o Byun, sentindo-se fodidamente vulnerável pelo orgasmo que se aproximava, prendesse uma das pernas ao seu quadril, deixando que ele gozasse por todo o seu abdômen – os espasmos tão fortes que o corpo do Byun chacoalhava juntamente – antes de respirar profundamente, a ponto de seu peitoral doer, e esporrar junto a ele, com suas bolas se contraindo dolorosamente após todo o tempo sem gozar, sem sexo, e tampouco sem brincar consigo mesmo até o ápice.

Arranhando sua nuca, tentando chamar sua atenção quando seus olhos ainda se encontravam fechados, tomou sua boca uma última vez. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Kyungsoo agora que toda a excitação os abandonava, pouco a pouco, e não queria perder a chance de sentir seu gosto outra vez, sem saber quando ou  _ se _ poderia fazê-lo de novo. E calando seus gemidos graves, baixos, uma delícia de serem ouvidos ao pé do ouvido, temeu que realmente não voltasse a vê-lo somente como o amigo de longa data.

Com o pensamento, então, sua euforia se foi tão rápido quanto se aproximara.

— Ainda quer que eu durma na sua casa? – Sentou-se sobre o banco de madeira, com um tom ácido, como se algo tivesse mudado o suficiente para que o Byun não o quisesse por perto; limpando o corpo com a toalha ainda úmida e a empurrando para Baekhyun, sem voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Franziu o cenho.

Kyungsoo podia ser uma incógnita, às vezes.

— Não seja idiota, Soo. Você vai pra minha casa hoje, quer queira ou não – e jogando a toalha em seu colo, se vestindo tão rápido quanto pôde, Baekhyun jurou que sustentaria as coisas e faria com que eles se ajustassem àquela situação levemente desconfortável, e que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Prometeu a si mesmo.

Não pôde fazê-lo por muito tempo, é claro (até a manhã seguinte, se pudesse ser específico, e teve sangue frio para controlar toda a noite ao lado de Kyungsoo sem sequer dizer-lhe algo sobre o que acontecera no vestiário).

No mais, Baekhyun soube fingir que nada havia acontecido. Claro, chupou seu pau naquela manhã até que a garganta ardesse e os joelhos implorassem por descanso, mas manteve tudo sob controle ao que se dirigiam ao ponto de ônibus, irritantemente cheio pelo horário. E para provar seu tempo, soando tão bem humorado quanto em qualquer outra manhã que conseguissem pegar um lugar nos fundos do ônibus, sequer parecia sorrir pela animação de ainda sentir o gosto de Kyungsoo contra o céu de sua boca, mas talvez por falarem de  _ Game Of Thrones _ e outras aleatoriedades que não se referiam à tensão sexual entre eles.

A calmaria durou tempo o suficiente para que Baekhyun pensasse que aquela noite havia saciado o desejo do amigo – mas nunca o seu.

Não costumava insistir para que Kyungsoo o acompanhasse até as festas da universidade – ele as odiava e Baekhyun não ficava tão atrás – mas o fato de seus pais não estarem em casa para o típico jantar de sexta-feira, somado ao costume de encontrar com o amigo, mesmo que não fizessem nada de interessante, o levou ao vestiário da academia. Sua preferência por tomar seu banho em casa, com calma, fazia com que o Byun esperasse pelo amigo do lado de fora, às vezes conversando com o Park e o atrapalhando um bocado entre seus exercícios, querendo sua companhia enquanto a sós.

Mas dessa vez, apenas por uma noite, decidiu o interceptar antes que deixasse o vestiário, convencido de que, após uma semana sem as discussões anteriores, Kyungsoo estaria mais maleável quanto àquilo. E, sem sequer questionar-se sobre o que fazia, apoiando o mesmíssimo banco de madeira contra a porta, invadiu o vestiário com a motivação de vários Byun, ensaiando silenciosamente seu discurso, mas perdendo as palavras ao encontrá-lo, ao avistar o Do.

Compreendeu, então, o porquê de sua bunda estar sempre...  _ algo _ , mesmo dentro das calças largas que usava nas aulas, quiçá deliciosa por Baekhyun saber o que estas escondiam.

A  _ jockstrap  _ não deixava que sua carne escapasse pelos lados.

Sutilmente, se aproximou sem denunciar sua presença, diferente da última vez. Não foi com sede ao pote. Certa ansiedade o impediu de fazê-lo, em uma tentativa de soar suficientemente respeitoso, como se aquela fosse sua primeira vez o tocando. Kyungsoo notou sua presença quando a respiração quente e descompassada se chocou contra sua nuca, todo o pelo visível se eriçando enquanto buscava estabilidade para rebatê-lo. Mas as mãos de Baekhyun em seus ombros, iniciando uma massagem dolorida, desajeitada, o fizeram se perder por um instante.

Honestamente, Kyungsoo não esperava que algo do gênero viesse a acontecer. Não sentia pertencer ao mesmo nível que Baekhyun, e não enxergava formas de, um dia, este notá-lo como algo além do amigo metódico e autoritário, que se dedicava a pôr sua vida em ordem. E nem mesmo quando mais jovem, ao longo do colegial, quando percebera sua própria confusão quanto ao Byun, esperava ter chances com ele, mesmo que mínimas.

Mas o mesmo Baekhyun confiante, que costumava relatar detalhes de sua vida sexual e provar por A mais B  que Kyungsoo não seria capaz de dar-lhe algo similar, beijava seus ombros, dedilhava sua carne, trazia certa confiança ao mais novo.

— Byun... O que pensa que está fazendo?

O carinho sutil correu por suas costas e o arrepio quase pareceu... agressivo. Doeu, até, pela forma que seu corpo tremeu contra o de Baek. Se pudesse, teria tombado entre seus braços, se deixando tomar por ele e por seu aperto confortável, mas precisava ao menos fingir estar firme, fingir que a boca macia correndo por seu corpo não era motivo para desestabilizá-lo por completo.

— Estive pensando nisso a semana toda – fazia como se o Do não pudesse sentir as mãos pesando em sua bunda, apertando sua carne e, desejoso, suspirando com a visão que tinha. Queria virar e olhá-lo para se sentir bem consigo mesmo, para saber que o afetava, mas resistiu. A voz quase sentida bastava, por enquanto. — Me deixa comer você, bem gostoso. Me deixa recompensar a outra noite, por favor, Soo. Você tem feito muito mais por mim do que eu por você desde então, desde... sempre.

— Não foi um favor. Não precisa me recompensar.

— Eu  _ quero _ – de joelhos, às suas costas, soprava sua respiração contra toda a pele sensível e exposta pela  _ jockstrap _ . Kyungsoo se odiou por ter sido pego dentro delas. — Quero fazer você se sentir muito bem.

Pense bem. Você cria a imagem de alguém em sua cabeça, como um  _ alter ego _ que nunca virá a se revelar, e este acaba por surgir com as mesmíssimas características que tanto foram sonhadas, umas que soam quase impossíveis de se crer. Kyungsoo criou a imagem de um Baekhyun que beijava sua boca e, ainda assim, sentava-se ao seu lado na sala de cinema e agia como se nada fosse diferente; um Baekhyun que cobria o corpo largo e farto do melhor amigo, que o fodia e judiava dele, e que risse de suas piadas estúpidas e ainda puxasse sua orelha quando fosse um perfeito idiota.

Não sabia quanto aos puxões de orelha e as idas ao cinema, ou ao tom de normalidade que poderia ou não voltar a sondá-los, mas o Byun supria suas expectativas, beijando todo o seu corpo, deixando fortes mordidas por sua bunda, doloridas, que deixariam uma marca ou outra. Se havia algo que Baekhyun não era bom era em entregar o que se esperava dele, então não devia surpreendê-lo tanto que precisava resistir para não pedir-lhe por mais, apertando os lábios com firmeza para que as palavras não escapassem.

— Devia ter cedido ao Pilates antes – brincou ele, a voz abafada e a boca apertada contra o pano da  _ jockstrap,  _ esticando seu elástico para soltá-lo, estalado, contra a pele de Soo. Quem dera o mais novo levasse a fala como uma brincadeira, também. Apenas ele sabia o quanto vinha se remoendo por não ter insistido mais ainda na presença de Baekhyun ali. — Teríamos aproveitado tanto os últimos meses.

— Mas você está aqui agora – o cortou, ciente de seu costume de falar mais que o necessário quanto nervoso, ansioso. — Desperdiçando saliva, inclusive, mas está aqui. Me faça sentir bem como disse antes, economize todo o falatório.

Tentou olhar por cima de seu ombro, mas repetindo o movimento de antes, puxando o elástico para mais distante dessa vez, o fez estalar contra sua pele, dolorido e audível para não somente calar-lhe a boca, e perceber que Baekhyun falava sério, mas para provar que estava caindo de cabeça e que não pretendia parar tão cedo.

— Continue arisco assim e eu paro antes mesmo de começar.

Como se ele pudesse, como se tivesse forças para tal. Mas o outro não contestou, permitindo que Baekhyun se sentisse o maioral correndo a língua por sua pele, provando dela sutilmente antes de puxá-la com seus dedos firmes e afundá-la bem entre suas pernas, lambendo desde seu períneo à base das costas.

E, o puxando firmemente pelos quadris, não deu escolha ao Do, senão debruçar-se contra o armário e se expor para ele; sem receber um tempo para escolher entre dar de cara com o metal, desequilibrando, ou separar as pernas para o Byun, esfregando-se contra sua boca por livre e espontânea vontade, mas justificando mentalmente que, ao se tratar do mais velho, sequer havia chances de não haver vontade de sua parte.

O desejou por tanto tempo que não se enxergava o recusando.

Queria se envergonhar do que faziam, ou ao menos possuir algum pudor que o forçasse a repensar seus atos, mas tudo o que sentia era motivação para continuar o sugando e lambendo, deixando tão molhado quanto a falta de lubrificante exigia. Comia sua bunda no sentido mais chulo da palavra, beijando sua carne com a boca aberta e salivando por toda ela. Não houve parte de livre acesso que não terminou úmida pelos rastros deixados por sua língua, ora persistindo em corrê-la por seu períneo, tendo os cabelos ruivos firmemente agarrados por Kyungsoo, que se forçava contra sua boca como se temesse sua desistência, e ora puxando mais ainda seus quadris para que fizesse suas vontades, não somente chupando suas bolas e mordiscando sua pele com leveza, mas lambuzando o próprio rosto, tamanha era a selvageria de suas ações.

Sequer se lembrava da última vez que se dedicou tanto àquilo. Era bem comprometido em dar prazer aos seus parceiros, porém não mais costumava ter tempo para preliminares nas rapidinhas, às escondidas, nas festas que frequentava. Sentira falta de espalmar a carne e puxá-la até ver a entrada com clareza, se contraindo contra a respiração quente e os suspiros quase desesperados, ofegantes.

Queria comer seu rabo até que Do se esquecesse de que eles eram apenas amigos.

— Me avise se quiser parar – umedecia os dedos em sua boca. O mais novo era bom demais para que o fizesse sem um digno preparo. Mas ouvindo sua risada, segurando-se para não mudar de ideia quanto àquilo, percebeu que o som era abafado contra o armário, como se com os lábios grudados a ele. Kyungsoo perdia a sanidade com _ tão _ pouco. 

— Isso não vai acontecer, Byun. Posso aguentar o bastante. – Lhe respondeu, a voz quase rouca, sem firmeza alguma.

— Que bom que se garante, cara. – Limpando a saliva do canto dos lábios, jogou seu peso sobre as panturrilhas doloridas, admirando uma última vez, tão de pertinho, como o rabo ficava dentro daquela peça. Era uma perdição. — Não pretendia pegar leve.

Antes mesmo de se levantar por completo, já esfregava os dígitos contra a entrada, tendo o cuzinho o apertando sem ao menos senti-lo, de fato, a mísera ponta de seus dedos sendo empurrada, nada mais que isso.

— Você é tão pequeno aqui – os esfregou outra vez, pirraçando a sensibilidade antes de cuspir em seus próprios dedos, os empurrando novamente, desta vez obtendo sucesso, mas somente porque Kyungsoo queria, entreabrindo mais ainda as pernas e relaxando para Baekhyun, que sentia o estômago remexer pela ansiedade de ter seu pau enfiado no espaço comprimido. — Meu pau vai deixar você  _ bem _ aberto – soava quase muito impressionado para que não fosse apenas o ego falando por si. — Sabe disso, não é?

Kyungsoo mal recebia seus dedos, soltando os resmungos do inicial desconforto, o que fazia Baekhyun se sentir estranhamente excitado ao pensar que o amigo devia se sentir negligenciado como si próprio, quiçá sem sexo por tanto tempo quanto ele. O excitava pensar que o Do também se encontrava tão sensível ao seu toque, rebolando e movendo os quadris contra suas mãos, perdido demais para assimilar o que havia sido dito, de imediato.

Mas quando compreendeu, soltando sua risada de escárnio como se o pau não pingasse entre suas pernas, um tanto orgulhoso, lhe deu a resposta que acreditava ser merecida pelo mais velho.

— Então aproveite enquanto ainda estou bem apertado – ao redor dos nós de seus dedos, se contraía fortemente, tampouco resistindo a manter os olhos abertos e mirando o Byun, lambendo os lábios antes de sufocar o gemido.

Àquele ponto, suas pernas tremiam mais do que achava possível. Mantinha-se apoiado na ponta dos pés, e acreditava que aquele fosse um dos motivos para mal conseguir se sustentar. Fazia o possível para senti-lo melhor, para ajudar o Byun a empurrar os dígitos para onde lhe trouxesse mais prazer, arqueando-se contra seu peitoral magro, definido, vermelho como seu rosto suado, e se fodendo em seus dedos.

Estava ciente de que Kyungsoo apertaria tanto seu pau que, quiçá, fosse ele gozando precocemente, antes mesmo de foder seu cu até que o Do estivesse desnorteado, estapeando sua bunda gostosa e assistindo como seu cacete se afundava bem dentro dela.

Devia aproveitar, mesmo, pois não sabia o quanto duraria dentro dele.

— A próxima vez que eu gozar, vai ser aqui dentro. – Empurrou o terceiro dedo para dentro de Kyungsoo, seus murmúrios se tornando quase inaudíveis, mordendo seu ombro com a mesma força que deixara as marcas pelo restante de seu corpo, descontando a excitação, toda a negligência para consigo mesmo. Dar-lhe prazer era o ato mais excitante possível. — E você vai deixar, não vai?

Baekhyun já estava pronto. E apesar da falta de preservativos (ele certamente não esperava que algo do gênero acontecesse), com seu pau brilhando pelo pré-gozo desde a ponta à base, e se esfregava contra suas costas, felizmente dando altura para fazê-lo. Não bastava para arrancar dele mais que alguns grunhidos, mas a forma como trabalhava com seus dedos dentro do Do parecia bastar para fazê-lo contrair os músculos de maneira repentina, tombando sua cabeça contra o ombro de Baek, sem mais nem menos, e o decretando silenciosamente seu suporte.

— Byun...

— Me diz – engoliu a seco, esfregando grosseiramente a cabeça de seu pau contra sua entrada, a ansiedade tomando seu corpo e o fazendo pinicar de uma forma dolorosa, quase anestésica. Bateu o cacete em sua carne algumas vezes, admirando como ela se movia sob o toque brusco e tentando se recompor antes que se metesse vagarosamente entre suas pernas. — Vai me deixar esporrar na sua bunda toda, certo?

E diferente de Baekhyun, que se fazia de corajoso, que buscava de todos os cantos possíveis alguma firmeza, Kyungsoo não mais se dava ao trabalho de convencê-lo de algo. Não havia firmeza alguma para que o jovem se mantivesse são, e se conformara com os fatos. Seria mentira se dissesse que esperou muito por aquilo – jamais esperou que pudesse se tornar real, ele e Baekhyun, qualquer coisa que os envolvesse física e sexualmente – então apenas acenou, sem saber ao certo o que deveria dizer, ou se conseguiria dizer algo.

Acenou, e deixou que o Byun segurasse em seus quadris.

Se não estivesse ansioso antes, ficaria ao senti-lo tão diretamente, sem preservativo algum em seus caminhos. E, normalmente, impediria qualquer pessoa que arriscasse fazê-lo, mas era Baekhyun, certo? Tinha que confiar que não havia problema algum em descartar a proteção uma única vez. Em uma próxima, seria o próprio a lembrá-lo, mas, naquele instante, não traria o assunto à tona.

Se houvesse uma próxima.

Kyungsoo segurou com força o pulso que o mantinha no lugar, tendo os dedos do mais velho puxando a  _ jockstrap _ com força para que, ainda que desajeitadamente, o deixasse mais aberto para ele. Um tanto quanto inconsciente das próprias ações, prendeu sua respiração. Sentia que há muito já não o fazia – respirar regularmente – estando desesperado, um pouco alheio, até mesmo mole entre os braços do Byun.

Prendeu sua respiração no momento em que este se arremeteu ao seu interior, tão obstinado em transpassar por seu aperto que parecia dolorido demais para ambos e, ainda assim, estremeciam. Segurou-se ao seu pulso com mais força, temendo que suas pernas o traíssem e que tombasse de joelhos aos seus pés – e sequer considerava esta uma das piores possibilidades, ansiando pelo momento em que viria a sugá-lo e judiar de seu pau, o babando bem antes de se foder contra ele.

E talvez seus pensamentos, mais antigos que gostaria de admitir, se manifestassem com propriedade naquele instante, se tornando reais. Kyungsoo sequer saberia dizer quando decidiu que havia cansado de se escorar contra os armários para, fincando os vestígios de unha contra as costas das mãos do Byun e empurrando-se contra o seu colo e, sendo mais dolorido que pensava, deliciando-se com isso.

Não havia sensação melhor que ser aberto daquela maneira, bruto e forte; seu membro pingava constantemente por isso, mesmo que o Do não pretendesse levar suas mãos a ele. Queria gozar sem mais do que o Byun podia dar-lhe, respirando fundo contra seu pescoço, beijando toda a pele sensível e tentando buscar foco em seu cheiro, buscando manter o controle.

— Já está cansado?

O sentia arfar contra sua nuca, contra as partes recém-raspadas e expostas de seu cabelo, e isso o deixava mais arrepiado ainda. Zombava de Baekhyun, movendo-se contra o seu colo, sequer se afastando por saber que senti-lo entrar e sair seria o seu fim, latejando ao seu redor, tendo suas paredes ardidas após a forma nada gentil que o recebera.

Tudo o que podia fazer era continuar a rebolar contra o seu colo, então, o rosto recostado ao gélido armário, com os dedos entrelaçados aos que se mantinham presos à sua cintura, com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, mas um nó em seu âmago, esperando pelo momento que o Byun viria a reagir às suas provocações; o momento em que ele não estivesse  _ tão _ fodidamente sensível que, pingando pré-gozo, mesmo de olhos fechados, pudesse visualizar cada gota de seu líquido escorrendo por seu períneo ao que ao menos tentava se retirar de Kyungsoo.

Se o encarasse, teria uma morte rápida e dolorosa às suas costas, mas não poderia ficar parado para sempre, respirando de seu cheiro, acariciando sua pele com os lábios inchados e que já almejavam mais de seu cuzinho apertado contra a boca quente e molhada.

Havia tanto em sua mente quando tudo o que o Byun devia pensar era em não gozar tão rápido que, de repente, pareceu se dar conta de que talvez Kyungsoo também não pudesse segurar as pontas por muito mais tempo.

— Relaxa... – era Baek quem estava nervoso, porém. — Eu não vou gozar antes de fazer você chegar lá.

Não sabia se conseguiria manter a promessa, porém empenhou-se em fazê-lo.

Segurando nos largos ombros de Do, o mantinha suficientemente debruçado para ele, metendo tão devagar que sequer parecia mover os quadris, de início. Ora, retirava seu pau, restando apenas um vazio em Kyungsoo, e arremetia-se para dentro dele outra vez, repetindo por algumas vezes, suficientes para sentir o corpo tremer em êxtase.

Por mais que o mais novo tivesse um pau nitidamente maior que o seu, não significava que não conseguia satisfazê-lo muito bem. Lhe enfiava o cacete repetidas vezes, empurrando a larga e úmida ponta até que não restasse opção, senão adentrar até seu fundo, estocando duro e brusco, o bastante para Kyungsoo sequer completar as sentenças, sem ar, sufocado pelos gemidos mudos que não mais encontravam o caminho de saída por sua garganta.

Tentava se manter calado, mas Baekhyun dificultava seu trabalho a cada instante que se passava. Necessitado de algo para puxar, prendia seus belos e finos dedos à sua franja, o acúmulo de cabelo que restara da última vez que decidira cortá-lo, o puxava até que sentisse sua nuca contra as próprias costas, tendo a prova do quão suado estava ao ter o contato contra sua pele. Com as mãos escorregadias, lhe segurava pelos ombros e, desistindo de retirar-se por tantas vezes, gotejando pré-porra pelo chão do vestiário, estocou uma última vez antes de respirar e, sem planos de pausar, foder sua bunda como Kyungsoo merecia.

Manteve os olhos fechados pelo restante do tempo. Beijava a pele suada do Do, sugando todo o ar possível contra sua carne, encantado com a porra do seu cheiro. Quiçá isso apenas fizesse seu âmago revirar com maior intensidade, mas quem diria ao Byun que ele se torturava ao segurar Kyungsoo pelo peitoral daquela forma, dedilhando, puxando e torcendo seus mamilos eriçados e notando que, principalmente por isso, o Do voltava a se jogar contra o seu colo?

Bem, Kyungsoo não reclamaria.

Retribuía cada estocada dobrando seus joelhos e forçando o corpo contra o dele, a ardência anterior não mais sendo um empecilho. Com suas pernas entreabertas, o corpo tão debruçado que somente esperava pelo momento em que escorregaria pelo piso creme, deixou apenas que o mais velho aproveitasse um pouco mais antes de empurrar suas mãos firmes para longe de seu peitoral, e, consequentemente, empurrar todo o seu corpo para trás.

Não importava o que Baekhyun havia pensado naquele instante – e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além do amigo imaginando tê-lo machucado de alguma forma. Não importava. Gostaria apenas de salvar sua imagem, abobalhado, ofegante, a ereção latente e curvada contra o seu abdômen, além de sua camisa erguida e das calças emboladas aos seus pés. Estava detonado – e Kyungsoo teria que ser muito humilde para não se sentir fodidamente desejável ao se dar conta disso.

— Me acha minimamente gostoso porque não está tendo a mesma visão que eu agora – quase distraído demais, esfregava o polegar contra a própria glande, salivando com a visão das coxas incríveis que o Byun tinha. Se aquilo não era atingir um novo nível de intimidade, não achava terem mais limites para serem ultrapassados. — Venha aqui.

Lento, aproximou-se, os olhos presos aos seus. Por vezes fingiu que iria beijá-lo, se esquivando de suas próprias investidas, enxergando sua frustração através do olhar escuro e profundo.

— Me deixa comer você – sussurrou, envergonhado por não filtrar tão bem o que dizia, limitando-se a olhar para baixo e fingir não saber que Baekhyun o fitava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, divertido e, de certa forma, intenso.

Sequer queria ouvir sua resposta.

E não a ouviu até que sentisse sua glande sendo massacrada pelo polegar de Baekhyun, sem aviso prévio, sendo grosseiro tanto em seus toques quanto nas tentativas de juntar suas bocas.

— Porra, Byun. Esse é o seu não?

Tentou escapar de suas mãos, sensível demais para suportar todo o estímulo vindo de Baek, mas era fraco demais para não deixar-se ser calado por sua língua, para não prender seus cabelos ruivos entre seus dedos e tomá-lo num beijo que, junto à mão que envolvia seu pau, seria capaz de levá-lo ao orgasmo.

Se Baekhyun não tivesse planos maiores para ele.

— Esse é o meu sim.

De costas para Kyungsoo, apoiando as mãos à madeira do banco e se expondo para ele, lhe dava toda a permissão que esperava. O grande e único problema era que o Do jamais esperaria que seu pedido fosse aceito, e, agora, não sabia bem o que fazer.

Quando começava a se ajoelhar às suas costas, ouviu sua voz soar seca e abafada: — Não precisa disso, cara. Só... vai logo.

Sem camisinha, com apenas sua porra empastando seu pau e toda a saliva que Kyungsoo fazia questão de esfregar contra sua entrada, era certo de se dizer que o penetraria a seco. Suspirou. Quase sentia a sua dor ao pensar em como seria para ele, esperando que fosse exatamente disso que Baekhyun gostasse – sabia de sua veia meio resistente à dor, mas aquele não era um ponto no qual o Do costumava pensar, conforme ouvia os relatos do amigo.

Forçou apenas a cabeça e, gemendo com o aperto que se seguiu, o peito ardendo entre suas tentativas de respirar fundo e se manter são, sabia que não demoraria muito para gozar. Pensou que seria Baekhyun o entupindo com sua porra ao fim da noite, então quem diria que, no fim, seria ele se empurrando até seu fundo e contando os minutos para o momento em que acabaria por gozar.

De fato, nenhum dos dois demoraria muito.

— Se continuar parado desse jeito, não vou poder cumprir minha promessa.

Engoliu a seco.

Para o inferno Baekhyun e o nulo senso que o levara a se pôr de quatro para ele naquele banco, o apoio quase despencando ao que teve a base das costas espalmadas por Kyungsoo, com os dígitos correndo por sua espinha e lhe causando arrepios capazes de fazê-lo contrair todo o corpo, e, principalmente, o buraco melado de porra onde o Do enfiava seu membro.

Segurava-o pelos quadris e apenas baqueava seus corpos quando os dois não mais resistiam à vontade de gemer. Quase soavam como se grunhissem, grave e profundo, seus sons queimando pela garganta até se tornarem audíveis para ambos, movendo os corpos sem controle e esquecendo completamente de onde estavam.

Àquela altura, não havia onde ou como esconder o que faziam em meio ao vestiário, ainda que o banco apoiado à porta fizesse um show ao ser derrubado, e, honestamente, Kyungsoo apenas se sentiu mais excitado com o pensamento, empurrando suas costas para baixo e sendo tentado a montar o corpo de Baekhyun e foder seu cu até deixá-lo dolorido, exatamente como o próprio se sentia naquele instante.

E quando levou uma das mãos ao seu pescoço, fincando os dentes em algum ponto de suas costas, tentando conter a sensação que corria por seu corpo e se espalhava por sua corrente sanguínea, tocou o rosto úmido de Baekhyun, sentindo a saliva gotejar por sua mandíbula; nem mesmo conseguia manter a boca fechada, ainda que gemesse tão baixo quanto podia, então babava ridiculamente a cada vez que Kyungsoo o abria com seu pau grosso e rígido, socando contra sua próstata como se sequer fosse a primeira vez comendo sua bunda.

Não tinha preferências por sua posição na cama, mas se o Do não parasse por ali, seria capaz de se restringir a apenas dar para ele, quase tombando do banco por diversas vezes ao que sentia os dedos grossos do amigo se apertando contra sua garganta.

Como não estaria babando contra seu punho quando Kyungsoo só balançava seu corpo, como se fosse feito de papel, fazendo o que bem entendia consigo?

— Continua desse jeito, vai. – Tentava se concentrar nos gemidos curtos de Do, fechando seus olhos com força para que apreciasse os míseros segundos do corpo largo pesando contra o seu. O sentia  _ tanto _ dentro de si, tudo dentro dele se revirava. — Eu vou gozar. Venha aqui. Me deixa sentir a sua boca.

Não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que seu beijo não se sustentaria por muito tempo. Talvez tenha apenas sugado a língua para dentro da sua antes de apertar fortemente a madeira do banco, se dobrando em dois para puxar o pano de sua cueca para sob seu corpo e certo de que, possivelmente, tampouco mirasse certamente ao gozar.

Ao menos havia tentado não fazer uma lambança maior ainda.

Segurando em seus cabelos, exatamente como fazia consigo, ele o abria e estourava cada neurônio restante. Era por isso que o Byun não devia ter aparecido naquela noite. Agora, mais do que antes, sabia que não resistiria quando pensasse em Kyungsoo, que estaria enfiado sob os pesados cobertores do amigo em todos os momentos possíveis, talvez viciado desde a primeira experiência dias antes.

Quando gozou, forte e dolorido, contra o banco, com Kyungsoo se limitando a estocar com força uma última vez e esporrar junto a ele, soube que não havia chances de manter o que tinham somente como amizade, sem que pudesse senti-lo daquela forma.

Ou talvez Baekhyun estivesse apenas desnorteado, levemente incomodado com a porra que escorria de sua bunda, com Kyungsoo, que continuava estocando, mesmo que ambos estivessem sensíveis, até que a ereção fosse consumida pelo cansaço. Se não tinha forças para sequer tomar a toalha das mãos do mais novo e se limpar devidamente, então significava que havia perdido completamente sua sanidade e que tudo o que dizia ou pensava podia ser invalidado.

Sentiu-se uma criança quando Do se sentou ao seu lado, limpando suas coxas e virilha como se Baek não pudesse fazê-lo sozinho.

O frustrou, mas gostou de ser mimado.

— Podemos repetir isso mais vezes.

Por Deus, o modo como Kyungsoo o olhou naquele instante faria com que pudesse repetir tudo de novo, diversas vezes, e nunca sentir como se estivesse completamente satisfeito.

Era um olhar de reciprocidade que lhe fazia sentir algumas pontadas em seu membro já amolecido. Como se tudo o que passaram antes pudesse mascarar o sentimentalismo, seu sorriso ladino fizera Baekhyun crer que não havia motivos para se arrepender de algo tão intimista.

Nunca duvidou, eram almas gêmeas.

— Só nos seus sonhos, Byun.

Apesar do tom descrente, não reclamou quando Baek se juntou a ele no chuveiro, tampouco se negou a beijar sua boca de novo, sob a água, gastando mais tempo do que deveriam no vestiário.

Não deveria se tornar algo rotineiro, a mão amiga no lugar vazio, firmada silenciosamente, mas até que conversassem sobre aquilo de forma madura, sobre todas as palavras não ditas, sobre tudo o que os cercava, não haveria maneira melhor de relaxar que dentro dos corpos um do outro.

Seriam longos treinos.


End file.
